Forever On My Mind
by Mystik
Summary: Um acidente os fez se encontrarem. Seráque eles teriam tempo suficiente para ficarem juntos? Escrito com Nana.


**Casal:** SawyerxBoone

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst, Deathfic

**Notas:** Escrito junto com a minha querida Nana. E eles não me pertencem, infelizmente.

**Forever on my mind**

Ele, que sempre achara que poderia viver pra sempre de frente ao mar, sentindo o ir e vir das ondas, estava ficando irritado. Tudo bem, deveria ser porque ele estava preso naquela maldita ilha e não na casa que sempre imaginara. Sawyer olhou para o mar por cima dos óculos que Saiyd lhe arranjara, deixando de lado o livro que estava lendo. Ele queria muito sair dali, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha certeza se queria voltar para sua vida anterior. Então olhou para o lado e viu Boone sair com Locke novamente, em direção a floresta. Ele franziu o cenho, um sentimento misto de curiosidade e algo que ele não sabia o que era surgindo em seu peito.

Novamente Locke, em sua fome por descoberta, entre sonhos e aquela maldita escotilha que ele não conseguia abrir, levara Boone consigo para dentro da floresta. Boone não reclamava, assim ao menos não precisava ficar pensando em sua irmã que sempre parecia sumida e longe de tudo. Ele também não podia falar muito, desde que estava naquela ilha com aquelas pessoas tão desconhecidas, havia se sentindo um tanto perdido. Um leve arrepio e sensação de incomodo lhe tomou por um segundo. Seus olhos claros buscaram observar quem estava observando a eles e não podia ser ninguém mais do que Sawyer. Dificilmente parava pra começar uma conversa com aquele loiro, mas seus olhos muitas vezes já o haviam observado. Tão logo voltou seu olhar para frente, seguindo juntamente com o homem a sua frente.

Seus olhos se encontraram por poucos segundos com as íris azuis do jovem, mas tão logo ele desviou o olhar, voltando a observar o mar. Assim que viu os dois sumirem dentro da floresta, ele fechou o livro, que nem lhe era mais tão interessante e levantou-se da sua cabana, resolvendo caminhar pela beira da praia. Ele nem se incomodou em tirar os óculos.

* * *

Aquela tarde estava comprida, estava mais sujo que o normal, sentia-se completamente suado e por mais que tentasse se manter não tão nojento, era inevitável, estava desistindo daquilo. Após uma quinta ou sexta vez que Locke havia errado em seus cálculos, Boone pareceu irritar-se. Para ele bastava, aquilo não estava dando em nada. Locke, claro, irritou-se com o garoto, mas não parou seu trabalho, apenas o observando tomar o caminho por entre aquelas árvores. 

Ele já havia se afastado bastante, vendo as poucas pessoas que ainda ficaram na beira da praia, virando pequenos manchas coloridas no horizonte. Ele suspirou pesaroso ao ver que se encontrava completamente sozinho. Como estava muito calor, tirou a camisa e colocou-a sobre o ombro, chutando um pouco da água do mar. Deixou sua máscara cair, um sorriso melancólico pairado em seus lábios.

Andar sozinho em meio aquela floresta era doentio, parecia que sempre que fazia isso, acabava lembrando de todo o seu passado e como e porque estava ali. Xingou mentalmente aquela floresta e andando perdido e tonto por entre as árvores, apenas observou um clarão e correndo até ele, pode observar com as íris pequenas pela claridade a praia a sua frente. Um pouco tonto, seguiu até a água, e se ajoelhou lá, fechando os olhos e respirando calmamente.

Quando achou que estava sozinho, avistou alguém ajoelhado na praia, não parecia estar passando bem. Colocando a máscara no lugar, ele se aproximou vagarosamente e viu se tratar de Boone.

- Uhn...a aventura Indiana Jones acabou fazendo mal ao seu estômago garoto? – disse, enquanto observava o horizonte infinito do mar, sua voz levemente sarcástica.

Suspirou longamente reconhecendo a voz do outro. Seus olhos, observaram com o loiro e sentando-se na areia, respondeu, mantendo a aparente calma e paciência.

- Estou bem...

Sem saber realmente porque, ele sentou-se ao lado de Boone, seus cabelos loiros, levemente mais compridos desde que chegara na ilha, balançando ao sabor do vento. Ele continuava observando o mar, ainda usando os óculos.

- Eu realmente fico curioso com o que vocês tanto fazem naquela floresta. – disse, antes que pudesse se conter.

Estranhou e talvez temeu aquela aproximação que a tempo evitava. Seus olhos caíram rapidamente sobre o horizonte, aquilo era realmente estranho: observando o começo de um por de sol com alguém que na maioria das vezes evitava.

- Não é nada...

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, apesar de que o moreno não estava vendo.

- Mesmo? – disse apenas, mas sua voz mostrava toda sua descrença. Ele tirou os óculos momentaneamente, esfregando os olhos verdes. Logo ficaria perigoso para voltarem, ainda mais daquela distância que havia se afastado.

- É. – respondeu simplesmente, ainda olhando o horizonte. Novamente aquele momento crucial, nenhuma palavra, ou o provável silêncio. Não adiantava, estava crente, não tinha como se dar bem com aquele homem nunca. Simplesmente não sabia como falar com ele.

Ele levantou-se abruptamente, guardando os óculos no bolso da calça jeans. E então disse.

- Vem, vamos voltar. – não sabia porque agia assim com o garoto, mas de uma coisa sabia: não iria deixa-lo ali, sozinho, ainda mais depois que a noite caísse.

Boone levantou os olhos e num suspiro baixo levantou-se calmamente, passando os dedos pela calça para tirar o excesso de areia. De repente se viu andando ao lado daquele homem e uma pergunta deixou seus lábios, sem que pudesse notar.

- O que estava fazendo tão longe do pessoal?

Ele desviou o olhar, meio que se fechando com aquela pergunta.

- Não que fosse da sua conta, mas precisava andar e pensar um pouco sem ouvir as vozes do doutor herói, do músico fracassado e por aí você pode deduzir o resto.

Sorriu meio que entendendo o que ele estava falando, era bem a cara daquele texano dar apelidos para os outros.

- Você também não é exemplo de alguém normal, você sabe não?

- Eu já sabia disso antes de cair nessa ilha..Boone. – disse, dando um meio sorriso sem perceber.

Riu baixinho com aquelas palavras, em algo aquilo serviu, podia notar que Sawyer era mais estranho o que muitos ali. Suspirou e falou pensativo.

- Talvez seja isso que tenha nos posto nessa ilha... – seu olhar baixou, mas não se deixou levar pelo desânimo, não, não ia desistir. Voltou os olhos azuis claros para o loiro ao lado – E eu? Qual o apelido que deu pra mim?

- Uhn... – ele pensou por alguns momentos – Blue boy. – disse, agora, olhando-o de lado, um sorriso leve pairando em seus lábios, querendo ver qual seria a reação dele. Nem acreditava que estava tendo uma conversa civilizada com um dos sobreviventes.

O olhou como se esperasse por mais e ao notar no silêncio, levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Só isso? Quer dizer... nada do tipo irônico e sarcástico no melhor estilo Sawyer de ser? – lógico que suas palavras eram calmas e até brincalhonas, não pensava em xingar aquele homem, não naquele momento que parecia estar se dando bem com ele.

- Você não me deu nenhum motivo para ser sarcástico com você...blue boy. – disse, enquanto voltava a observar o mar. Eles estavam chegando perto de onde os outros estavam acampados na praia.

Nunca tivera uma chance de se aproximar dele mesmo, como ele ia ser sarcástico consigo. Olhou para o pessoal acampado e diminuiu a velocidade com que caminhava.

- Não parecia que estávamos tão perto... – passou os dedos pelos cabelos e olhou sua irmã ao longe, junto com... – Hunf... – olhou Sawyer novamente e perguntou num tom calmo – O que vai fazer agora?

Ele também diminuiu os passos. Não queria mesmo se juntar a toda aquela gente, parecia bem mais agradável ter aquela conversa com Boone.

- Não sei...comer alguma coisa, fiquei quase o dia inteiro afastado daqui. – e percebeu que não sentira falta nenhuma dos outros.

Olhou o loiro e finalmente parou os passos.

- Ainda temos algum tempo antes que escureça mesmo...vamos dar uma volta e ver se achamos algo pra comer...

Ele concordou com a cabeça, preferindo não dizer nada. Eles desviaram-se do acampamento e adentraram numa parte menos fechada da floresta., caminhando lado a lado.

Evitou pensar sobre o que tinha feito, mas a conversa com o outro estava saindo bem melhor do que imaginava. Boone seguiu na frente, caminhando sem muita pressa.

- Então, o que vai querer comer? Um hambúrguer, um prato com roscas, uma macarronada... – falou num tom brincalhão.

O loiro não pôde deixar de rir.

- Um belo bife acebolado cairia bem. – comentou, enquanto afastava alguns galhos no caminho – E você...o que quer comer?

Pensou um pouco e acabou falando, com um sorriso calmo e até tímido.

- Qualquer coisa que me lembre civilização...

Ele disse mais para si do que para o outro.

- Não sei se a civilização é algo bom.

Parou quando chegou numa clareira e voltou a fronte para o loiro perguntando:

- Porque acha isso? – em algo concordava com aquilo.

Observou o céu que se tingia de preto e então avistou um das árvores em que as frutas eram comestíveis. Se dirigiu até lá.

- Tenho meus motivos. – odiava falar do passado.

O olhou por um momento, reconhecendo algo bem comum de Sawyer.

- Nunca escutei nada de você...pensando bem, acho que não sei mais nada de você que o seu nome, e agora que você gosta de bife acebolado... – aproximou, pegando alguma fruta e comendo.

- Acredite, você vai ficar melhor se continuar assim. – disse, enquanto pegava uma fruta também, mordendo-a – Eu também sei pouco sobre você. Seu nome, o nome da sua irmã, que vocês obviamente não se dão bem... – ele sorriu – E seu apelido...blue boy.

Se sentou sobre uma pedra e comendo ainda, falou com calma, parecendo mais distraído.

- Nunca paramos para conversar antes, não? Parece óbvio não sabermos nada um do outro.

- É... – respondeu, mordendo outra fruta – E nem imagino porque não fizemos isso antes. – disse antes que pudesse conter sua boca.

Levantou os olhos azuis observando bem o loiro a sua frente e sorriu por fim achando a resposta que lhe pareceu mais óbvia.

- Estamos ocupados demais sobrevivendo nessa ilha...

Ele deu um sorriso leve, olhando o jovem com suas íris verdes.

- Realmente...mas não estamos fazendo nada agora, estamos? - cruzou os braços e mordeu mais um pedaço da fruta, encarando o outro diretamente.

Riu baixinho com aquelas palavras e desviando o olhar por algum incomodo, sorriu pra si, mordendo mais um pedaço da fruta.

- Fugindo dos outros, não?

- Fugir...aparentemente é a minha especialidade. – disse mais para si, pensando alto. Ele mordeu o resto da fruta – Então...onde você vivia antes de cair aqui?

Não evitou passar os olhos de canto pelo outro e suspirou levemente ao lembrar exatamente do que estava fazendo naquele aeroporto e por fim falou baixinho.

- Agora...em Boston...

- Boston...bela cidade...belas mulheres. – disse, dando um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Ri baixinho e olha o outro durante um tempo, mas termina por um suspiro.

- É...

- Mas...pelo seu suspiro lamentoso, acho que nenhuma delas estava no seu coração, não é? – disse, encostando a cabeça no tronco de árvore onde estava recostado.

Balançou a cabeça numa leve negativa e olha o outro.

- Estava preocupado demais cuidando da minha irmã pra prestar atenção nisso...

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você é do tipo superprotetor, é?

Riu com aquela palavra apenas de canto de lábio, num sorriso levemente melancólico.

- Não quando se tem uma irmã como Shannon...

- Ela sempre me pareceu do tipo 'problema' mesmo... – ele cruzou os braços, olhando para o céu – Pelo menos tem uma família.

Olhou o outro e ajeitando-se mais sobre aquela incômoda superfície e perguntou.

- E o que aconteceu com a sua?

Ele desviou o olhar, dando um sorriso melancólico.

- Tem certeza que quer saber?

Se estiver a fim de contar... – o olhou, observando bem aquele sorriso que nunca havia notado naquele homem.

Abriu os olhos e então encarou o jovem.

- Meu pai matou a minha mãe quando eu tinha oito anos e depois se matou...felizmente ou infelizmente ela me escondeu debaixo da cama, senão acho q eu estaria morto também.

Ficou o olhando durante um tempo e finalmente baixou os olhos, pensativo sobre aquilo, que talvez explicasse um pouco daquele jeito de Sawyer. Recostou-se mais contra a pedra, se sentando ao chão e olhando as estrelas. Pensou em dizer 'meus pêsames', mas aquilo sempre soou hipocrisia demais.

- Tem que agradecer muito a sua mãe...

Ele deu um sorriso surpreso. Ninguém nunca dizia nada daquilo...só atos de pena. De certa forma ele ficou muito agradecido por ele ter dito aquilo.

- É...mas eu me tornei algo que ia faze-la se envergonhar... – ele voltou a encarar o céu novamente, suspirando.

- Isso é besteira, a gente pode fazer as maiores bobagens e elas vão estar sempre do nosso lado, vejo por mim...minha irmã faz algumas coisas que só parando pra pensar agora é que vejo o quanto não me importava... – olhou o loiro e perguntou – Não vai ficar muito tarde pra voltarmos depois?

Ele levantou-se.

- Melhor irmos. – ele acabou de dizer isso quando ouviu um barulho ensurdecedor, ecoar. Era o tal 'monstro' da floresta – Corre! – gritou, antes de sentir as arvores tremerem, como se ele estivesse se aproximando.

Nem sequer olhou para trás, assim que escutou aquele barulho e a voz de Sawyer lhe mandando correr, o fez prontamente.

Eles correram entre as folhagens, sem perceber, se afastando mais e mais de onde os outros estavam, mas eles não se importavam muito. O importante era achar um local a salvo daquilo. Boone continuava a correr pela trilha até finalmente achar um local que pudessem se esconder e puxando o loiro pelo pulso, se jogou atrás de um rochedo, sem soltar o outro, tentava controlar sua respiração pesada pela corrida.

Eles acabaram caindo dentro de um pequeno fosso que tinha atrás do rochedo. o loiro gemeu de dor pela queda e então percebeu q estava em cima do outro. O barulho do 'monstro' ainda continuava forte.

Boone levantou os olhos, olhando a principio Sawyer que estava sobre si, mas aquilo não parecia incomodar, o barulho daquele monstro que o perturbava, tentava controlava a respiração pesada, pelos lábios entreabertos, passando os olhos em volta, bem atento.

Aos poucos o barulho foi distanciando-se e ele olhou para cima, tentando descobrir sem sair de lá se aquilo tinha ido embora. Nem reparava que ainda estava sobre o outro.

Ao notar que o barulho começava a se distanciar, relaxou mais o corpo, fechando os olhos por um momento e então voltou a abri-lo, observando o outro que ainda olhava a procura do monstro e sussurrando baixinho perguntou.

- Já foi embora?

- Acho que sim... – disse, tentando se apoiar nas mãos, esbarrando sem querer numas das coxas do outro – Deve ser seguro sair...só queria saber como vamos subir.

Respirou fundo e sorriu com aquelas palavras, parecia mais uma reclamação.

- Não reclama, ainda está vivo, não? – tentou se ajeitar, evitando um maior contato até sentir aquele leve toque em sua coxa.

E ele ainda nem tinha se tocado. Suas mãos estavam uma de cada lado das coxas do jovem, mas não como se tivesse muito mais espaço para eles se ajeitarem.

Eu estaria melhor se tivesse ao ar livre. – replicou sarcasticamente, agora voltando a encarar o outro no olho.

Novamente cruzou seus olhos com os do outro e respirou fundo respondendo baixinho.

- E você acha que eu não?

O loiro apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, ainda tentando achar algum lugar onde pudessem usar de apoio para subirem. Ele mexia o corpo na procura, esfregando-se mais ao outro sem querer. Boone respirou pesadamente quando sentiu o toque do corpo do outro em si. E ainda olhando o loiro sobre o seu corpo, acabou por corar. O que estava acontecendo? Nunca havia sentido nada daquele tipo por um homem. Talvez fosse a quantidade de tempo que havia ficado sozinho...só podia ser isso. Mas ao sentir novamente o toque em seu corpo, ofegou baixinho, desviando o olhar.

Ele ouviu o pequeno ofego e voltou a encara-lo com seus olhos verdes.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, ainda não percebendo o porque dele estar assim, mas não sabendo porque se preocupava.

Desviou o olhar novamente e suspirou longamente.

- Uhum...apenas saia... – os olhos que correram fugindo daqueles olhos verdes, caíram sobre a aproximação do seu corpo com o do outro. E ao ver a aproximação do corpo do outro, segurou-se ao ombro dele.

Ele sentiu um arrepio correr seu corpo ao toque em seu ombro, e não estava muito certo porque. Mas falou de qualquer maneira.

- Estou tentando achar uma maneira de sairmos, apesar que não tem muito espaço aqui. – ele se mexeu, sentindo sua perna começar a adormecer.

Novamente não segurou um outro ofego e fechando os olhos por um momento voltou a olhar o loiro sobre o seu corpo. Não era os olhos que mirava, mas os lábios, e rapidamente desviou o olhar. Não podia pensar aquilo, apenas ia ser um problema a mais naquela ilha. Não evitou empurrar o corpo do outro, temendo que talvez não se contesse.

- Hey...! – ele sentiu o empurrão, mas sua perna adormecida protestou e ele acabou caindo mais em cima do outro – Me perdoe se o espaço não é suficientemente grande para o milord. – disse num tom irônico, tentando ocultar o que aquela aproximação provocava: sensações estranhas em seu corpo.

Aquilo foi demais, era claro demais pra si o que estava sentindo, ainda que tentasse ignorar, mas aquela brusca aproximação o fez gemer baixinho. Corou, com a mínima hipótese do que Sawyer poderia pensar, e novamente pareceu ficar sem jeito: Porque aquela preocupação?

- Sinto muito se esse foi o único buraco que eu achei pra salvar as nossas vidas! – respondeu incomodado.

Ele sentiu um arrepio mais forte correr seu corpo ao ouvir o gemido baixo. Ele então olhou para o rosto do outro e arqueou a sobrancelha. Sem pensar, passou os dedos meio sujos de terra nas bochechas coradas do outro, pensando em como ele ficava mais atraente daquele jeito.

- Tem certeza que está bem?

Balançou a cabeça num breve sim, e voltou os olhos para o loiro. Não conseguia evitar, a respiração pesada fazia seus lábios permanecerem entreabertos, e aquela aproximação o fazia sentir a respiração do outro tocar levemente a sua pele, lhe arrepiando inevitavelmente.

- Sawyer... – ia implorar pra ele sair logo ali de cima, mas aquele toque em sua pele, o fez mudar de idéia, e sem mais agüentar e se importar, puxou o loiro pelos fios do cabelo e nuca, levando seus lábios aos do outro, corando completamente.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, em choque. Mas ao sentir aqueles lábios de encontro ao seus, a maciez...ele fechou os olhos e devolveu o beijo, passando sua língua pelos lábios do jovem, uma urgência que nunca conhecera antes tomar conta de todo o seu ser.

Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se completamente quando sentiu o toque molhado da língua do outro e dando espaço para aquela boca, entreabriu seus lábios, e medida que seus olhos fecharam, beijando-o.

O beijo fora algo que nunca experimentara na vida antes. Sim, ele tinha dormido com incontáveis mulheres, mas aquele fogo que sentia em seu corpo, aquela entrega total do outro...aquilo estava fazendo-o perder sua sanidade aos poucos. Nem o beijo de Kate fora tão bom...

Aos poucos se deixou levar pelo beijo, sem mais se importar se quem estava beijando era um outro homem, estava ótimo, e não podia evitar pensar que talvez não fosse tão bom se não fosse por saber que era aquele loiro que estava devolvendo-lhe o beijo. Deixou os dedos acariciarem os cabelos do loiro, já sem se importar com a aproximação do corpo de Sawyer ao seu.

Ele aproximou o resto do seu corpo no outro, fazendo o beijo se tornar mais quente, mais molhado. Seus dedos o seguraram pela nuca, enquanto sentia a excitação começar a percorrer todo seu corpo.

Gemeu baixinho entre os lábios do outro ao sentir o toque do corpo do loiro completamente sobre o seu. Ajeitou uma das suas coxas entre as do outro, deixando sua outra mão seguir até a blusa do outro, invadindo-a sem pensar duas vezes, e tocar a cintura de Sawyer.

Emitiu um grunhido baixo ao toque. As mãos do moreno eram quentes...ele também invadiu a blusa do outro, ambos não se dando conta ao que estavam prestes a fazer.

Tornou o beijo mais excitante, e sem pensar mais, apenas se deixando levar pelas sensações, começou a levantar mais a blusa do loiro, deixando seus dedos correrem pela pele de Sawyer, enquanto a outra passava pela nuca do outro.

Rodeou a cintura do outro, sentindo um filete de saliva escorrer do canto dos lábios, devido à intensidade do beijo, ele ergueu o baixo-ventre do moreno e gemeu rouco ao senti-lo excitado de encontro a si.

Não falava mais nada, deixava apenas os gemidos baixos e roucos se fazerem presentes, entreabriu os olhos. Queria devorar os lábios daquele homem. Puxou mais a blusa do outro, querendo livra-lo daquilo.

Separou-se dos lábios dos outro, respirando ofegante. Sua racionalidade já estava bem longe. Ele ergueu-se e tirou a blusa sem nenhuma palavra. Então começou a arrancar a blusa de Boone também. Logo eles voltaram a se beijar selvagemente, esfregando-se um no outro, sentindo seus mamilos esbarrarem um no outro.

Não conseguia evitar gemer baixinho entre o beijo. Seus dedos passando pelas costas do loiro, acariciando-o, arranhando-o, os olhos fechando-se completamente novamente, enquanto deixava seus lábios fazerem o trabalho, devorando aqueles.

Seus dedos adquiriram vida própria. Ele começou a tentar abrir a calça jeans que o outro usava. Nunca havia dormido com um homem antes, mas agora estava curioso...e cheio de desejo pelo outro.

Seus lábios correram até o pescoço do loiro, beijando-lhe a pele, sem se importar com o que aconteceria, e ajudando Sawyer a retirar sua própria calça, afinal ele mesmo estava se sentindo incomodado por ela.

Ele, por sua vez, sem pensar muito enfiou a mão dentro da cueca que o moreno usava e gemeu baixo ao sentir a rigidez do outro. Aquilo era novo...e deliciosamente erótico. Ele começou um vai e vem lento, como gostava de fazer em si, enquanto seus olhos verdes percorriam o rosto do outro, para ver suas reações.

Gemeu baixinho assim que sentiu a mão do loiro lhe invadir a calça e segurando-se ao corpo de Sawyer, arfou levemente, deixando os lábios esbarrarem levemente pela face do outro.

Ele não resistiu. Começou a devorar aqueles lábios tão vermelhos e convidativos e aumentou a força do movimento, sentindo-o pulsar em sua mão, tornando sua própria excitação mais rígida.

Seus dedos procuraram os fios de cabelos do outro, segurando-os. Seus lábios entreabertos, respondiam àqueles beijos que até então nunca havia experimentado perfeita sensação. Sua pele arrepiou-se completamente, ofegando entre os lábios de Sawyer, à medida que sentia sua excitação mais pulsante entre os dedos do outro.

- Ahn...Boone... – gemeu, falando algo pela primeira vez, desde que toda aquela loucura começara. Seus dedos iam e vinham pelo membro rígido do outro enquanto esfregava o volume entre suas pernas nas coxas do outro.

Assim que escutou seu nome sendo gemido pelo loiro, abriu seus olhos azuis mirando os verdes do outro. Mas logo o devaneio que parecia surgir e bloqueá-lo para o que se seguia, foi quebrado pela sensação de prazer que o loiro o dava. Seus olhos fecharam novamente e abrindo mais as coxas, corou.

Ele queria mais...não sabia bem o que, mas queria. Ele retirou a mão da rigidez do outro e ficou de joelhos, todo seu corpo brilhando por uma leve camada de suor. Ele observava o outro enquanto começava a abrir sua calça jeans.

Seus olhos correram pelo corpo do outro, sempre havia notado timidamente como aquele corpo era perfeitamente lindo. À medida que viu o outro dar fim na calça, fez o mesmo com sua ultima peça.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, como que avaliando o que estavam prestes a fazer. Então toda a racionalidade, sumiu, dando lugar aquele desejo inesperado e incontrolável. Ele abaixou-se e gemeu rouco ao sentir seus corpos se esfregando por inteiro, sem roupas alguma. Começou a beija-lo novamente, como que saciando sua sede desperta naquela boca.

Deixou o beijo mais quente e molhado, sugando os lábios e língua do outro sensualmente, à medida que agarrava o corpo do outro, friccionando sua própria pele a do loiro.

Ele gemeu excitado dentro do beijo, enroscando cada vez mais sua língua na do outro, enquanto sentia-se acomodar entre as pernas de Boone, sentindo suas ereções se esfregarem uma na outra.

Gemeu longamente entre os lábios de Sawyer, a pele quente e salgada pelo suor envolvendo-os. Novamente entreabriu as coxas, acomodando-o o corpo do loiro ao seu.

O loiro aproximou-se mais e mais o corpo do outro, não se cansando de beija-lo longamente, de forma molhada, quente, enquanto suas mãos o seguravam pela cintura dirigindo as suas nádegas, gemendo e apertando-as com gosto, sem querer esbarrando na fenda entre elas com os dedos.

Não evitou um gemido rápido, fechando os olhos, ansioso. Dobrou um de seus joelhos, dando mais espaço ao outro.

Ele não sabia quase nada sobre sexo entre dois homens, mas a internet lhe mostrara o suficiente. O pouco que lembrava, agora vinha como um turbilhão pela sua mente. Experimentalmente ele esfregou o dedo entre as nádegas de Boone, achando sua entrada. Seus lábios agora pareciam devorar o pescoço do outro.

Se contraiu com o toque íntimo e gemeu baixinho, arfando então para dar espaço aos beijos em seu pescoço.

- Hun...Sa-awyer... – gemeu por fim, procurando os olhos do outro, e seus lábios os do loiro.

Ele gemeu também diante da reação do outro, sentindo-se enrijecer-se mais. Continuou experimentalmente a esfregar o dedo lá, quase que adentrando enquanto beijava-o naqueles lábios suculentos, como ele pedira.

Agarrou o pescoço do maior, seu quadril movendo-se levemente quase que automaticamente, sentindo seu membro roçar na pele quente e masculina do outro, sua própria excitação latejando, os gemidos saindo mais e mais presentes entre seus lábios.

Ele começou a adentrar com um dedo, gemendo ao senti-lo tão apertado. Ele não sabia se o outro queria ir até o fim, mas...ele não reclamava. Parecia adorar até...ele foi mexendo o dedo devagar, querendo saber o que o moreno faria, devorando seus lábios, engolindo seus gemidos.

Boone gemeu languidamente quando sentiu a invasão, e acompanhado do excitante gemido, o moreno deixou seu corpo ilustrar, sentindo a pele arrepiar-se completamente, enquanto arfava, deixando os lábios de Sawyer para poder respirar, ofegando profundamente.

Ele mordiscou o queixo do outro. Então seus lábios se dirigiram até o ouvido do outro, sua respiração ofegante podendo ser ouvida. Ele retirou o dedo e lentamente começou a esfregar dois. Sua voz saiu rouca.

- Blue boy...você parece bom o bastante pra comer...

Logicamente corou, não tinha como não corar com aquelas palavras, e não pode evitar ficar mais animado com elas. O duplo sentido das palavras não eram mais excitantes que o arrepio que sentia quando sentia o corpo do outro roçando ao seu e os dedos daquele homem, lhe levando a um êxtase de puro prazer. Não pode evitar, gemeu baixinho deixando as palavras chegarem a pele do outro.

- Não espere um convite... – deixou sua coxa roçar pelo quadril do loiro, parecendo o convite que o ele mesmo tinha dito que não daria, o fez, puxou com as pernas o membro dele para o meio de suas coxas.

Ele gemeu e então mordiscou o lábio inferior do outro, sentindo seu membro se esfregar lentamente na entrada dele.

- Você realmente parece delicioso para devorar... – comentou com aquele sorriso sexy que sempre mostrava.

Arfou e gemeu longamente, ainda que sem exageros. Seus dedos segurando firme os ombros de Sawyer, enquanto sentia seu coração disparar.

Lentamente ele começou a adentrar no corpo do outro, gemendo rouco pelo calor apertado que ele tinha.

Agarrou o outro com tamanha força, fechando os olhos com firmeza, enquanto de seus lábios um gemido rouco e alto de dor e prazer se fez. Oh, sim, aquilo realmente doía, mas sua excitação falava mais e mais alto, e por um momento tudo o que queria era senti-lo mais.

Ele foi bem devagar, pois apesar da excitação latente, não queria machuca-lo. Ele então se encontrou todo dentro do outro e gemeu baixo, beijando-lhe nos lábios, sentindo suas respiração ofegante.

Rangeu os dentes antes de gemer baixinho quando o sentiu completamente dentro de si. Seus olhos abriram-se levemente, corando com aquela visão, enquanto respondia ao beijo atrapalhado pela respiração. Aos poucos seu corpo fora se acostumando ao volume que ali estava.

Ele começou a se mexer, retirando quase que inteiro, pra depois voltar, deliciado ao ouvir os gemidos do outro, seus olhos azuis dilatados de prazer. Ele era lindo demais para se resistir.

Arfava a cada investida, gemendo em resposta a cada novo toque profundo em seu corpo. Abriu mais as coxas, ajeitando-se como podia naquele chão úmido e pouco confortável, mesmo que aqueles detalhes eram ínfimos ante ao prazer que sentia a cada estocada profunda.

Ele recomeçou o beijo molhado e quente, que combinava bem com os movimentos que fazia, os dois selvagemente se atracando naquele espaço...pareciam que haviam entrado em um mundo só deles.

Seus gemidos quase não o deixavam beija-lo com toda a vontade que queria, seu quadril movia-se levemente de encontro ao membro do outro automaticamente.

Colou seu corpo mais ao do outro, sentindo o membro rijo de Boone roçar em seu abdome. Aquilo o excitou ainda mais, fazendo-o acelerar seus movimentos.

Arregalou os olhos, voltando a fecha-los rápido. Um gemido forte e rápido se fez quando o sentiu aumentar a velocidade. Seu membro pulsava contra o abdome do outro.

Ele voltou a beija-lo selvagemente, sentindo todo seu sangue ferver. Aquela transa não fora nada do que sentira antes. Era quente, carnal...deliciosa.

Gemeu alto entre um beijo e outro, e com vontade quis responder ao beijo que deixava seus lábios vermelhos. O prazer que sentia a cada investida em seu corpo o deixava ainda mais excitado, seu membro pulsando sabendo que aquele prazer logo chegaria a um fim.

Seus dedos apertavam os quadris do moreno, segurando-o enquanto investia cada vez mais, seu abdome se esfregava com vontade no membro rijo e pulsante de Boone, se excitando com aquele contato úmido. Seu corpo era tomado por arrepios cada vez mais incontroláveis, como que anunciando seu ápice.

Deixou os lábios do outro, sentindo a saliva escorrer num fio fino pelos cantos da boca, sem mais conseguir sugar e movendo seu quadril de encontro ao abdome do outro, gemeu alto e rouco, agarrando-se mais ao corpo do outro, até finalmente sentir seu gozo esvair-se tocando sua pele e do outro, enquanto gemia rouco, sugando o próprio lábio.

Ele sentiu seu abdome se umedecer todo enquanto um aperto incontrolável massageava seu membro. Sawyer colou seus lábios ao pescoço do outro, mordendo-o, deixando uma marca roxa, carnal. Seu corpo foi tomado por um arrepio forte enquanto ele se esvaziava dentro de Boone, sentindo sua própria semente escorrer pelas coxas do jovem.

Respirava pesadamente, ainda agarrado ao corpo de Sawyer, consumido pela sensação do prazer recente. Não olhava o loiro, preferia permanecer de olhos bem fechados. Lentamente, o loiro retirou-se do interior do outro, mas continuou em cima dele, quieto, a sensação de euforia pelo orgasmo passando e deixando uma sensação estranha...ele não imaginava o que fariam agora.

Boone gemeu baixinho quando sentiu o outro se retirar de dentro de si, sentindo suas coxas caírem cansadas na terra fria, fria demais em contato com sua pele morna. Virou sua face para um dos lados num suspiro rápido. Agora queria mesmo sair daquela posição.

- Não fale nada pra ninguém...

- Nem você... – sussurrou de volta, tentando sair daquela posição. Ele conseguiu, deitando-se parcialmente em cima do moreno, sentindo seu corpo nu entrar em contato com a terra úmida e fria.

O corpo de Boone estremeceu pela falta de contato do corpo do loiro ao seu, mas Boone pareceu mais calmo pelas palavras de Sawyer. Juntamente com o outro, foi tentando se erguer, ainda sentindo os vestígios do gozo do outro entre suas coxas. Secretamente podia se sentir excitado com aquela sensação. Decidiu por fim esperar o loiro sair completamente de cima de si para então sair daquele buraco.

Ele moveu o máximo que pode, tentando achar um jeito de subir. Foi quando viu alguns galhos secos e cipós que estavam mais no alto. Voltou seu olhar para o moreno e disse.

- Se vista e eu te empurro pra pegar aqueles cipós. – apontou para cima.

- Uhum... – olhou o loiro por um momento, para então começar a se vestir, o que o fez em questão de segundos, rapidamente. Levantou-se, saindo daquele local com mais facilidade e seguiu até onde o outro estava, olhando os cipós...mas ainda se sentindo incomodado pelo o que havia acontecido...e principalmente como estava se sentindo agora.

Eles andaram lado a lado, em silêncio, sentindo a brisa noturna. Então Sawyer se pronunciou.

- Quer tomar um banho Boone? Eu descobri um lugar ótimo com a sardentinha esses dias. – sua boca curvou-se num sorriso leve ao falar no apelido da outra.

Olhou o loiro com o canto dos olhos e sorriu levemente pelo apelido dado a outra. Mas na verdade precisava mesmo de um bom banho.

- Melhor... onde fica?

- Me siga. – disse, desviando do caminho que faziam, entrando pelo lado direito na floresta. Depois de um tempo andando, eles entraram na clareia, banhada pelo brilho da lua, onde uma enorme cachoeira fazia um barulho relaxante. – Voilá. – disse, dando espaço para o jovem ver a paisagem.

Já se sentia suado pelo que haviam feito, e agora se sentia nojento pelo caminho que andavam, que o havia o deixado ainda mais suado. Olhou o local analiticamente, mas sem pensar muito seguiu adentrando o local, observando a cachoeira.

- Cada um acha o que é mais conveniente para si nessa ilha... – comentou num tom leve, enquanto chegava a conclusão que se Sawyer achara aquela cachoeira e Locke aquela cápsula, talvez achasse algo para si ainda. Voltou os olhos para o loiro. – Vai ficar ai parado?

Ele tirou a camisa enquanto sorria, dizendo.

- Primeiro os mais jovens...vá em frente. – ele começou a tirar a calça também.

- Sempre pensei que fosse ao contrário... – sorriu de canto de lábio, mas foi se desfazendo de suas roupas, deixando sua regata e sua calça caírem ao chão, enquanto seguia em direção da cachoeira.

Ele pulou no pequeno lago, logo após o moreno entrar e então afundou-se inteiro, sentindo a água gelada envolver seu corpo. Ele ergueu-se, a água batendo na sua cintura agora, deixando pequenas gotas escorrerem pelo seu abdome enquanto se dirigia até a cachoeira onde o outro estava. O loiro olhou-o de cima a baixo, dando um sorriso malicioso enquanto se aproximava lentamente. Ele ficou bem perto do outro, atrás dele e então sussurrou na orelha de Boone.

- Você fica lindo molhado.

Levantou os olhos num susto e voltou-se para o outro, acabando por corar, ainda que a penumbra da noite disfarçasse a sua vergonha.

Sawyer sorriu diante da reação do outro, aproximando-se mais, deixando a água cair em seus corpos, mas não tocando nele ainda...apenas...devorando-o com os olhos.

Boone parou assim que sentiu a muralha de pedras atrás de si. O olhando ainda, inevitável resistir aquele olhar, não tinha como negar era sedutor sentir aqueles olhos sobre si. Estremeceu com o pensamento.

Sawyer arqueou a sobrancelha, ainda o encarando, devorando-o. Ele queria ver se o outro daria o primeiro passo novamente.

Sentiu aquele calafrio percorrer o baixo ventre novamente. Maldita hora que começara a se sentir atraído por aquele loiro. Mordiscou seu lábio inferior, o olhando de volta.

Ele aproximou o rosto e sussurrou.

- Uhn...parece delicioso molhado blue boy. – seus olhos verdes brilhavam e seu corpo todo irradiava pela lua refletida nas gotas de água.

Seus olhos buscaram a pele do outro, o devorando com os olhos azuis, mas ainda se sentia mais atraído por algo à parte: os lábios. Aquele sussurro o levava a loucura, a insanidade, como tudo naquela ilha, mas de forma muito mais sedutora, Sawyer o enlouquecia aos poucos. Fechou seus olhos, respirando pesado pelos lábios entreabertos e tão logo voltou a abri-los, ainda mais azuis e brilhantes pelo reflexo da água, o fazendo aproximar mais seus lábios dos do outro e assim, de maneira sensual, deixar seus lábios tocarem os dele.

Ele grunhiu baixo e puxou-o pela cintura, colando seus corpos nus, empregando um beijo forte e exigente, lambendo as gotas de água nos cantos dos lábios de Boone, mordiscando sua boca, entrelaçando sua língua na do jovem.

Segurou firme ao corpo do loiro, o beijando com a mesma necessidade, ou apenas respondendo aos estímulos de seu corpo a necessidade de devorar aqueles lábios. Podia não saber se aquilo era apenas uma necessidade carnal, mas sabia, ainda assim que se não fosse Sawyer nunca se sentiria tão atraído.

Ele adentrou mais na água com outro, sentindo a cascata banhar os dois, mas em nada contribuindo pra apagar o fogo que se alastrava. Ele encostou o moreno contra as rochas, sua mão descendo e apertando descaradamente a bunda do mais jovem.

Ofegou baixinho contra os lábios do loiro, continuando a beija-lo ainda assim, adorando sentir aquelas mãos sobre seu corpo. Seus dedos, seguiram até a cintura do corpo do maior, acariciando em direção das costas. O loiro então sussurrou roucamente contra os lábios tentadores do outro.

- Quero você de novo blue boy. – suas mãos apertavam e massageavam as nádegas durinhas de Boone.

- O que está esperando...? – sussurrou entre os lábios do loiro, sem mentir que aquela também era a sua própria vontade. Sentindo-se mais excitado pelo toque do corpo masculino do outro sobre o seu.

Ele deu um sorrisinho e então se afastou o suficiente e disse.

- Vira.

O olhou com aqueles olhos azuis e perdidos, como sempre parecia, mas apenas falou num tom sussurrado:

- Me vire...

Sawyer se aproximou e pegou-o pelos cabelos, beijando-o agressivamente. então o virou de costas, deixando-o apoiar as mãos nas rochas. Seu corpo excitado colou-se ao do jovem, deixando-o sentir seu membro rijo.

Gemeu baixinho, rouco, sem o olhar mais nos olhos verdes. Apenas sentindo o toque excitante do corpo do outro, o fazendo ofegar, gemer baixinho.

Sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, como uma promessa.

- Eu vou estragar você para os outros... – ele começou então a penetra-lo, sentindo aquele calor apertado novamente.

O olhou por cima dos ombros ao escutar aquelas palavras, mas logo voltou seu olhar para frente, gemendo longamente, fechando os olhos quando sentiu o membro de Sawyer o invadir. Não tinha em que se agarrar para aliviar a dor, e o que fez foi apenas tentar se entregar àquelas investidas.

Começou a se mexer, entrando e saindo de Boone, enquanto beijava o ombro dele, sentindo a água doce se misturar ao suor do mais jovem.

Gemeu longamente, seus dedos tocando o quadril do outro, em caricias leves e contidas enquanto seu quadril seguia o mesmo movimento do outro..

Abraçou-o, colando seu corpo mais no do outro, não deixando de estoca-lo firmemente, mas era algo mais lento...mais intenso. Seus gemidos roucos e sedutores eram depositados perto do ouvido do moreno.

Fechou os olhos com força, gemendo mais e mais...excitado. Completamente excitado, seu corpo movia-se, querendo ele mais fundo de si.

Sua mão subiu até o rosto do outro e virou-o, começando a beija-lo com desejo, enquanto seus movimentos ficavam mais fundos. sua mão começou a masturba-lo, sentindo o corpo jovem estremecer ao fazer isso.

Beijava-o com sofreguidão pela respiração pesada e ofegante. Se segurou ao braço do loiro, com força, sem demora sentindo todo o seu corpo responder num único arrepio que o levou a gemer rouco, alto, desejoso, enquanto cada músculo de seu corpo contraísse para chegar a finalmente num estouro de prazer, entre os dedos de Sawyer.

Ele gemeu contra os lábios do moreno enquanto sentia os espasmos em seu próprio corpo, preenchendo-o pela segunda vez e um sentimento de euforia somando-se a isso. Boone...estava marcado.

Não voltou a abrir os olhos, apenas se segurou a pedra, encostando a testa nesta, enquanto sentia o orgasmo do loiro escorrer por suas coxas, uma sensação de prazer lhe invadiu o corpo. Respirou fundo, entreabrindo os olhos levemente, com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Sawyer beijou as espáduas do outro, suspirando.

* * *

Ele não podia acreditar, não mesmo. Ele corria a esmo pela floresta, se afastando daquilo, pois saberia que iria chorar se visse a cena e o que menos queria no momento era que todos lhe perguntassem o porque da tristeza. Mas seu coração doía. Doía como quando ouvira o tiro que sua mãe recebera de seu pai. O loiro encostou-se numa das árvores, respirando ruidosamente. Boone não podia estar machucado. Não podia! 

Sua vontade de sair daquele lugar no mínimo o levara aquela loucura... Seus olhos abriam-se descordenadamente, responder a Jack o que havia acontecido ou obriga-lo a não amputar uma de suas pernas era pedir demais a si. Sabia que seu fim era a morte...por mais que não quisesse desistir da vida...não agora...não depois...fechou os olhos apenas escutando o silêncio daquela droga daquela ilha lhe fazer companhia quando finalmente convenceram Jack que aquilo era o que ele podia fazer.

Silêncio. O mais puro silêncio. Sawyer deslizou como um ladrão entre as pessoas adormecidas, observando Jack desmaiado de cansaço, após muito esforço dos outros. Ele desviou o olhar e foi até o que o trouxera ali: Boone. Seu corpo ajoelhou-se ao lado do moreno, sua mão deslizando temerosamente pelo rosto cheio de marcas e machucados. Ele se recusou a olhar para o resto do corpo. Não podia. Ouvia a respiração baixa do jovem, mas sabia...sabia...que seria por pouco tempo.

O mínimo toque o fez abrir os olhos com dificuldade. Buscando na respiração o pouco da vida que ainda possuía. Observou a face do loiro por um momento e finalmente sorriu levemente, sentindo um mínimo repuxar de dor percorrer o corpo todo.

- Hei...pensei que não viesse se despedir...

Sawyer abaixou-se e roçou os lábios nos do outro, sem perceber as lágrimas salgadas que se misturavam ao beijo. Ele sussurrou só pra ele ouvir.

- Não queria q fosse...

Sentiu aquela pressão de quem fosse começar a chorar, e evitando conter qualquer dor, deixou elas rolarem.

- Não torne isso mais difícil... – o salgado das lágrimas de Sawyer,o gosto de ferrugem de seu sangue...só atrapalhavam o gosto dos lábios do outro que queria sentir.

O loiro sorriu levemente e pegou uma das mãos do outro, colocando-a em seu peito.

- Você é safado blue boy...deixou uma marca aqui.- sua voz saía baixa e meio rouca pelas lágrimas, mas seu olhar verde transmitia tudo que ele não podia declarar em voz alta. Tudo q ele pensou que nunca mais sentiria.

Foi ficando mais sério, aquele aperto em seu coração. Por mais que suas palavras parecessem estar longe seus pensamentos sérios, apenas queria evitar a dor de perder o calor de Sawyer. Segurou a mão do outro que segurava a sua e voltando os olhos para os do outro sussurrou:

- Eu queria ter...te encontrado antes... – respirou fundo sentindo o que restava de sua vida esvair-se de seu corpo.

O loiro fechou os olhos, ainda segurando a mão do outro entre as suas, sentindo aos poucos ela ficar fria. Ele então observou o corpo do moreno e recolocou a mão dele no lugar. Seus lábios roçaram nos lábios frio, sussurrando, sentindo o vento carregar suas palavras.

- Eu também...queria ter te encontrado antes... – ele então se levantou e do mesmo modo que adentrara na caverna, saíra, indo para a floresta. sabia que era perigoso ir a essa hora para lá, mas não se importava. Não se importava com mais nada.

Boone sentia seu corpo resfriar numa velocidade assustadora, por mais que seus olhos estivessem fechados, não conseguia dormir, apenas evitava mover-se, a dor ainda o consumindo...não apenas seu físico, mas seu coração apertando-se mais e mais...não queria deixar Sawyer, não agora. Sentiu algumas lágrimas correrem. Porque não podia estar com ele naquele momento, sabia que morreria em momentos, podia sentir seu corpo formigando, gelado...ou talvez por isso já não sentia mais seu próprio corpo.

* * *

Ele não sabia quanto tempo já havia se passado desde que tudo acontecera. Tinha se assegurado que Shannon ou qualquer outra pessoa não estivesse por perto. Logo estariam partindo na jangada de Michael e ele precisava fazer isso. Sawyer agachou-se de frente ao túmulo de Boone, distraído, sua mente viajando no passado. Ele não vira Rose se aproximar. 

- Resolveu vim rezar por ele...? – perguntou a mulher se sentando numa pedra próxima onde estava Sawyer. Os olhos negros e calmos observando o loiro que não tirava os olhos do tumulo do jovem moreno.

Ele deu um sorrisinho leve.

- Acho que sim...mas não sei se acredito mais em Deus. – ele olhou para a mulher, ainda sorrindo – me seguiu ou simplesmente me descobriu aqui?

Sorriu de volta, num gesto carinhoso.

- Não, acho que tivemos a mesma vontade no mesmo momento... – olhou para o túmulo – Então garoto...se não acredita em Deus, imagino que esteja apenas se despedindo de Boone... – continuava a falar num tom calmo – É estranho como a vida nos coloca na frente de sentimentos em momentos tão inusitados e desconfortáveis...

Ele sorriu novamente, mas era melancólico. então se levantou e caminhou até a mulher, dizendo:

- Rose...pode cuidar dele pra mim? Enquanto nós não voltamos para buscar vocês?

Ela sorriu apenas, num breve sim.

- Não se preocupe, garoto...o importante é que você cuide bem do que carrega aí dentro por ele. Se cuidar bem desse sentimento... – voltou os olhos para o túmulo – Ele vai estar sempre a salvo com você...

Sawyer abaixou-se e beijou-a na bochecha, dizendo de modo brincalhão.

- Só não conte pra ninguém. Isso poderia acabar com a minha reputação. – sem esperar resposta ele foi andando. Logo embarcaria na jangada. E levaria Boone com ele...onde quer q fosse.

**Fim**

Comentários são bem-vindos.

Mystik e Nana


End file.
